Media users often share media content amongst groups of other users. For instance, a mother may want to share a video of her babies first steps with other members of the family. Sharing of videos captured by individuals attending a particular sporting event, wedding, music concert or birthday party, etc. by way of a social media website has also become commonplace. Users that share content in this way, share with a wide range of public users (e.g. friends, co-workers, family, etc.) audio and video content rather than with just users of a common grouping.